Resources
I chose The Art of Ed & NAEA for my two resources. Both of these resources are beneficial to art teachers for many reasons. Here’s a few of them: Resource #1: The Art of Ed Detailed Description: According to The Art of Ed about page, “''The Art of Education (AOE) is an innovative higher learning institution committed to delivering amazing professional development to art educators everywhere''” (n.d., para 1). Reason Why I Selected It: I selected it because they are always posting interesting articles on Facebook and other art teachers have recommended this website to me. The website also has a bunch of resources for art teachers to use for free. The Art of Ed has an online conference each year where teachers can sign up and be a part of the online conference. It also has a bunch of great online graduate art classes for teachers. This is an amazing feature for art teachers’ professional development. ' How a Fellow Instructor Might Access It': Art Teachers can go to the website: https://www.theartofed.com. They need create an account to sign up. Sign up is free & easy. Once you become a member you have access to lesson plans, daily articles, videos, podcasts, and printable resources. You don’t have to be a member to access to articles & tutorials. ' Rate this Resource': 5/5 According to The Art of Ed courses page they, “''offer 20+ online courses designed to help art teachers at every stage of their professional career. Whether you’re looking to develop a new art curriculum, get help with classroom fundamentals, incorporate new technology into the classroom, or just brush up on your own fine art skills, we’ve got the course for you''” (n.d., para 1). This with all the amazing features is the reason I decided to give this resource a 5 out of 5.' The Art of Education also has a Youtube channel that anyone can access here. They have tons of great videos that show ways that teachers can improve their art room, designing art curriculum, showing student growth, integrating art history, implementing new art standards, and a bunch of other great ideas & practices for art teachers. 'Art of Education. (2015, April 10). Spruce Up Your Room With This Secret Trick file. Retrieved from https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eyyATGf7hc4 ' 'Art of Education. (2012, August 27). Paint Dispensing for Dummies file. Retrieved from https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zkY31CwalDU Resource #2: ' NAEA Detailed Description: According to The NAEA (National Art Education Association) about us page, “Founded in 1947, the National Art Education Association is the leading professional membership organization exclusively for visual arts educators.” (n.d., para 1).' The Core Values of NAEA staff and members are to, “support professional growth, change, and leadership through: Mentoring, Networking and collaborating, Participating in art education conferences, Developing and disseminating exemplary resources on art education, Building a professional community by contributing our time and talents to others, and Valuing our diversity and committing ourselves to equity” (n.d., para 5).' Reason Why I Selected It: Last year when I was studying to become a teacher I was lucky enough to have the NAEA (National Art Education Association) yearly convention in Chicago where I live. My Instructors told me that we all had to sign up and become members. Once I saw how many art teachers & resources it had to offer I knew I needed to become a member asap. ' How a Fellow Instructor Might Access It': Teachers can access the website & videos. If they want to become a member then they have to sign up and pay each year to have an account & access articles. Art Teachers will go to the homepage and press Join. Then they will have to send money and their information to become a member. Past members can always renew their membership.' Rate this Resource: 4.5/5 The only reason that I am giving this resource a 4.5 out of 5 instead of a 5 out of 5 is because it is a paid membership. The Art of Ed was free for art teachers. Besides that I think that the NAEA website is an amazing resource for art teachers. It helps art teachers connect to a huge community of art teachers.' NAEA has a Youtube account where they post videos where teachers share their stories. These stories help art teachers learn about what to expect when they become teachers & share their personal stories. Check it out! ' Tell Your Art Story: Art Education Association. (2017, January 25). Tell Your Art Story: Bianca Sindoni file. Retrieved from https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JKZfG4dqMg0 ' 'Art Education Association. (2016, September 2). Tell Your Art Story: Lois Ingrum file. Retrieved from https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MYkuVk0CuQI There are so many great amazing videos! You can find them on the NAEA Youtube channel here Refrences: National Art Education Association. (n.d.). About Us. Retrieved from https://www.arteducators.org/about Art Education Association. (2017, January 25). Tell Your Art Story: Bianca Sindoni file. Retrieved from https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JKZfG4dqMg0 Art Education Association. (2016, September 2). Tell Your Art Story: Lois Ingrum file. Retrieved from https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MYkuVk0CuQI The Art of Education. (n.d.). About. Retrieved from https://www.theartofed.com/about/ The Art of Education. (n.d.). Courses. Retrieved from https://www.theartofed.com/courses/ Art of Education. (2012, August 27). Paint Dispensing for Dummies file. Retrieved from https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zkY31CwalDU Art of Education. (2015, April 10). Spruce Up Your Room With This Secret Trick file. Retrieved from https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eyyATGf7hc4 ''